I want a daddy to love me
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally West also known as Kid Flash, never felt a loved at his house, his father beat him with no mercy, his mother never stopped it, this is the secret he must keep, or else bad things will happen, his father tell's, he wish's he had his best friend Robin's dad, not his life, not take his dad away, just share him, he wants to stop feeling the pain he is forced upon each day.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a hero, well suppose to be. I can save other's, but not myself. I dont know why my dad wish's to hurt me like this. I also dont know why my mom doesn't stop him, or give me comfort after wards. I dont know how much longer I can live with this secret building up inside of me. My best friend, Dick Grayson, or Robin, he only ever told me his secret identity, I was glad he trust me that much, but why dont I trust him enough to tell him my big secret. Maybe im just scared, that's it, im just to scared to tell on my father.

I remember how he almost caught me once. I was invited to go over to his house for a sleep over. At first I wasn't allowed to go, my father said no. Bruce persuaded him though.

Robin noticed the bruises I had while playing in his room. Robin being innocent even after seeing his parents death, he just didn't think a parent would hurt there child. I told him I fell, but that was when his adopted father walked in, an saw them an heard my story. He told Robin to leave the room, to robin's confusion, but Robin was an angel that never disobeyed.

"wally, wear are those bruises from" Bruce asked straight forward.

"I fell down the stairs" I told him.

"I doubt that, wally, trust me, dont you trust, I will help you if some one is doing this to you" bruce said, I wanted to hug hi mso bad, I wanted his help, I wanted to cry on his shoulder, I wanted to call him daddy. If I did do any of the above he would of known, I cant let that happen, so I laughed.

"oh, cant get anything by you, I got into a fight at school, dont worry, I didn't use my powers or anything, but I dont want my parents to find out, please dont tell em" I stopped laughing to look serous, at first I didn't think believed me.

"fighting with other children isn't good" Bruce finally said.

"you wont tell my mom an dad right, please, I wont let it happen again" wally begged.

"I wont, this time if you have a good reason for doing it" Bruce said.

"they were making fun of me, so I gave them some thing to laugh about" I lied, expertly.

"ok, as long as I know you can take care of your self" Bruce roughed my hair, I wanted to tell him that I cant, I need help, im weak an pathetic but cant do it along, any more, but I didn't, I just giggled like any child would of done.

"go find Dick so you guy's could play" Bruce smiled at me as I ran out the door.

that was awhile ago, I have dreams that Bruce is my dad, cause I saw, I see how he is with Robin, I want that so bad, the dark night isn't just cold an heartless, you have to be really close with him to know that.

now that me an robin are teen's we formed a group for kids awaiting to be allowed in the justice league, young justice, the team.

I put on a mask every day, but I just want some one to hug me an saw every thing will be all right, but as my dad tell's me, I dont deserve love, an he's right, no girl would want to be with a worthless loser, but dreaming isn't against the rules. I ask out any girl I can, in hopes one will like me. I never get girl's as Wally West, but as Kid Flash I sure do, but there crazy fan girls, I cant even get another super hero to fall for me.

I dont know why I try. I dont even think my friends, the team likes me. I have to think they do, just force my self to believe it, cause I cant handle any more of this pain.

I some times wonder if I ever told them, would they help me, or tell me I deserve an laugh. I couldn't take that, an I know it, I would fall to pieces.

* * *

"dad, please, it wont happen again" wally yelled as chair was thrown at him, he huddled in a corner trying to protect his face, his father lifted him up by his hair, so he can look the man in the eye's.

"you better see that it dont" wally could smell the liquor come off in waves, an his father smashed his head against the wall before leaving, his mother looked down at him, an he looked up an put out a arm hoping she would take it, she turned her back to him.

"wally, you need to sop making you father saw angry" she walked away, leaving her son, bleeding an crying on the floor.

"ok" he whispered, trying to get up, when he finally did, he heard his father yell.

"an you better not leave with out cleaning that damn mess up, you got me boy" his father yelled, wally wiped the tears away.

"yes sir" he replied as he bent down to pick up the broken glass an wooden shards, an he through those away in the trash, an got a paper towel an wet it a bit just to clean up his blood. Wally through the towel away an grabbed the garbage bag, refilled the trash cane with a new bag, an took the garbage out.

"next time do things right the first time" his father said sitting on the couch with a beer.

"yes sir" wally said heading out the door an rounded a corner to ware no one could see him, to change into his uniform. He wiped the blood that smeared on his cheek an he had a small tint to his right eye, but he could always say he got into it with some bad guy on the way over to mount justice.

an like that wally sped off to the second place he called home, the first was Bruce's house.

* * *

"it's about time you get here" Robin said going to give KF a high five but noticed his eye.

"sorry guys, but some guy mugged this lady, had to stop him, when I wasn't looking he nailed me in the eye" KF lied, easily.

"really, that's what happened" bat man asked. 'shit didn't see him' wally thought as he smiled.

"yeah, why would I lie about a lady being mugged, it is some thing serous" wally said.

"yes that is serous, just making sure" bat man eyes him carefully.

"I will be back, in the mean time just stay here, I will have a mission for you" an like that he was gone.

* * *

"hello sir" Alfred said as I walked through the door.

"master Bruce, something bothers you" Alfred asked.

"yeah, you know wally" I said, taking a seat.

"indeed sir" Alfred told me.

"well, I think he's been beaten by his parents, for years, the marks are starting to be more frequent, I do regret not pestering more when he was younger, but it was nothing like this, I got to find out for sure" I told him as I stood to go to the bat cave to do a little research.

"sir what will you do if your suspicion is correct" Alfred asked me.

"first, Ill get wally out of there, then, you might have to subdue, cause im not sure what ill do to his so called parents yet, I mean, I look at Richard an all I can wonder is how any one could hurt there child" I said, leaving Alfred with an understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wallace, a word" batman asked for me once we got back from the mission, I knew I was gonna be introble the minute I couldn't help Robin. That's just it, I couldn't. Me an my father had another session last night, I got to remember to stop making him so angry.

"so..." I had to cut batman off.

"Im so sorry, I fell yesterday, the pain hasn't gone away yet, I couldn't move when Robin needed me, im so sorry" I said in a rush, but slow enough for a normal human to hear.

"that's not what I wish to speak about, how did you fall" I couldn't believe that's all he wanted to ask me.

"I fell down the stairs, im really clumsy" I smiled.

"wally, there's something going behind closed door's tell me what it is" he said, at that moment I wanted to spill everything, but couldn't, the fear came back.

"nothing is going on, my parents... love me" I said, wishing I was speaking the truth.

"then if there is nothing to fear, dont come back till saturday, your suspended" my eye's widened, the cave was my get away, now I have to deal with my father. I wanted to cry, but I just left with out another word or action.

* * *

"so you suspect his parents is is...are...beating him an you suspend him for 2 days" Dick yelled in out rage.

"yes, he wont tell me, or even you, no one, so in two days he isn't to fight crime, he comes back to the cave with any marks, I will know, I hate to have to do it this way, but we have no choice" Bruce explained.

"but I dont think this is the case, watch, he'll come back here saturday with out a mark" Dick tried to convince him self for than anyone.

"I sure hope so" Bruce said, he gave Dick a fatherly hug.

* * *

I walked through town, my hands in my pocket, I couldn't go home, I knew batman was probably testing if I'd come in with even one little mark, he would know, they all would.

"guess im spending the rest of the week in the countcite(country city)" I said to my self as I arrived at the entrance area. there's usually some empty house or barn I can find when I just need a break.

I walked through the town, smiling faces, they would always treat me with such kindness, I enjoyed the short visits.

"wally"I heard my name, I turned around to face a girl I met around here. I smiled as she gave me a hug.

"your not going in an empty house tonight" she smiled widely.

"I cant go home tonight, I sort of have to" I said, I looked down, tears threatened to spill.

"I get you cant go to your house, I get that's why your here, wally your gonna stay with me, an my friends an family, you'll have fun, please" she asked me, she was begging for me to come over, all I could do was nod, I was so happy, maybe I could just live here. I wish it was that easy, but I know deep down my dad an mom love me, I hope.

* * *

"That moronic little shit, why the hell aint he home yet, it's 11:00 at night" spoke in anger at his wife.

"maybe he's scared, maybe he ran away" she actually hinted at worry in her voice, calmed down.

"no, he knows better, he better be late, if I have to go out to look for him he's gonna sure regret fucking up, why the hell did we ever have him, he'll never amount up to his sister" said looking towards the ceiling thinking about his dead daughter.

"Rudolf, stop, please, wally's not even here, just maybe you both need space, if he doesn't return in a week, then we'll notify the police" explained calmly.

"im going to the bar, dont wait up bitch" he stormed out leaving his hurt wife, a tear strained down her feet

* * *

"so wally you vaguely know every one, correct" jessy asked as I looked over every ones faces.

"yeah"

"great" she dragged me over to her parents.

"mom an dad, wally need's a place to stay, or he'll stay in a cold empty house or barn or something, please let him stay here" Jess asked.

"well, you didn't need to give a whole story sweety, of course he can stay, I love having him here, he just like family" Jess's dad smiled an patted me on the head.

"after the party we'll get you a room, ok" Jess's mom smiled an gave me a hug, I didn't want her to let go, but had to, so I didn't arise a suspicion from anyone.

"hey, Jessy an Wally, join thew water fight" a girl I remembered meeting a few times, people said she sort of looked like me, except with pure black shoulder length hair, she had a darker shade of green eye's, the freckles in the same spot as mine, she even sounded like me, in a more of a female voice, she also had her hyper moments, an was a science geek, always telling jokes to lighten the mood, trying to always smile. If I didn't know any better I say she was my birth sister. I thought that it could be possible at first, but then thought to how amazing she is an how she wasn't as worthless as me, why would they give her up an not me.

hanging out with these people, these family, I smile, truly a sincere smile. My friends on the team, I always will consider them family, but im kid flash with them, a super hero, I cant tell if they would like me if I didn't have powers. True I might of never meat them if I didn't get my powers, but if another accident happens an I lose my powers, would they want me around just as there friend, not a hero?

I feel I can be more my self with every one around this place, an I hate when I have to return home.

after a few hours of fun, the party did end. Jess showed me the guest room, with a bed.

"A BED" I couldn't hold my excitement.

"um yeah" she said, probably thinking I was insane, but I was still in shock.

"I get to... sleep on it...even with the blankets" I asked timidly, I didn't "want to screw up an get kicked out of here.

"yeah, wally, why would I asked you to spend the night if we didn't have room, or show you a room with a bed an say nope you must sleep on the floor" she sarcastically told me, I laughed at my stupidity.

"right" was all I could say.

"so any way, there is some cloths on the bed, I figured you an me are about the same size , I do get alot of my cloths extra baggy" she explained an then thought to add.

"dont worry, you rarely see me in girl cloths, I gave you some of my guy ware, pajamas too" she smiled at me.

"ok, um thanks" I was surprised when she hugged, but hugged her back right away, then felt her feeling my stomach.

"um baby sis, I dont think that wally is pregnant, I heard her older brother Justin say coming from behind her, an stopped at our side.

"I figured that much, no, I mean I can feel his rib cage, tell dad were having meet for breakfast to give wally a stomach" she said.

"sorry I haven't eating in a while" I told them.

"in a while, was this 'in a while' 5 months" Jess asked sarcastically.

"I had a cold, couldn't get anything down for like a week" I lied, having my powers I eat probably more than double a normal person's food range, my father banned eating for 2 days, so I was only able to get a few snacks here an there.

"ok, happens, but some meat will get you back in shape" Justin patted me on the back an walked down the hall to his father.

"wally get some sleep" Jess said, but I cant sleep with things on my mind, so I blurted out.

"can I ask you something" she turned to me with that smile of her's a nodded.

"well, every one around here loves animals, but you guys all eat meat, why"

"we refuse to kill em, an any animal on our farms, but we have to go to the store in another town or city to buy meat, because most of us like me need it to survive, I have anger issues meat is my only cure, it's a blood thirst, there's other things people need meat for to, but that's the biggie" she explained an gave me a kiss on my cheek heading to her own room, I heard the door close an I walked inside 'my room' that feel's good to say.


End file.
